


Fallen For You

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [55]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You landed with a thud and looked up to find yourself trapped in a small cave.





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Fallen For You**

**For** **Dragonheart89**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **15**

**********************

Peace with the dragons had not been long since made, but most of the village could no longer imagine life without their new and loyal best friends, including yourself.

Thanks to the runt of Berk, you met your best friend, and was brave enough to confront her. Even if you've barely known each other more than seven months, you would die of heartbreak if she left.

So here you flew, sitting on your best friend's saddle covered back. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth with joy. The sky was your favorite place to be. The sky was the one place you felt all your burdens slip away.

"Yeah! Go, (D/N)! Go!" you shouted, pumping your fists into the air. "Faster, girl!" You spread out your arms, raised your chin, laid your eyes at rest, and breathed. The wind sent small tingles wherever it hit your skin. You were used to it and never felt the cold. The air slipped passed you, dragging your fears and self-doubt along with it. A warm feeling spread from within your chest. A feeling of freedom you only felt while in the arms of the sky and clouds.

(D/N) glided higher through the sky. You peaked your eyes open at the subtle but sudden change. The clouds could now flow through your fingers. All you had to do was reach a few inches higher.

You did just that.

You raised your arms higher above your head. The moisture a significant difference from the bitter cold wind. You let Berk fade behind you, as if nothing tied you down to the ruthless island.

But something- more like someone- did.

The sky above Berk was nice, but a storm could be faintly seen a few miles out. If your eyes remained open, you'd see a black speck grow bigger with each passing second, then you'd see the rider above said dragon's back.

While your eyes remained shut, his stayed open, watching you long before y'all met up. He would have waited for you to fly up to him then follow you. He loved spending time with you, especially when you were in the skies. You were always happier when the problems of the ground were far away. Sadly, he carried an important message this time.

"(N/N)!" he called, before a collision could have taken place. Startled, you slowed (D/N) and opened your eyes, seeing Hiccup, the runt (or now pride) of Berk flying in front of you. He didn't turn around, but informed you of what was soon to come. "There's a storm! Headed right for Berk! We better get back right away!"

You nodded. "Alright. I will soon. You head back without me. Oh, Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Can I spend the storm at your place again? Please?" You followed his lead and returned back to flying over the island.

He smiled but warned, "Of course. Hurry, though. The storm is closing in quickly."

"I will. I'm just going to circle the island."

"Great. I'm gonna go warn the village."

"Alright. See you soon!"

"See you soon!" he agreed, taking off.

You smiled and raced time. You had circled half of the island by the time the storm hit. You never even saw it coming. One second the skies were peaceful and the next (D/N) could barely keep herself in the air.

You headed for the shortest path to Berk, having to still go around Berk's mountain. The storm hit a pile of snow and ice just right making an, "Avalanche! Hurry, (D/N)!"

A chunk of ice slammed against (D/N), knocking you off.

"(Y/ N)!" a voice called as you started going down.

"Hiccup! Help! Hic-!" you shouted, getting cut off by a pile of snow and ice above you.

You landed with a thud, a small pile of the snow piling over you. It was light enough for you to dig yourself out just by standing.

You looked up to find yourself trapped in a small cave. A deep groan caught your attention, making you whip your head to the right.

"(D/N)!" you gasped. You ran to help her out of the snow and chunks of ice that engulfed her. "Are you alright?" You held her head in your hands before letting it fall onto your lap. (D/N) hummed happily before licking you. You fell back laughing. "Hey!" you exclaimed. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so happy. Come on, let's explore while Hiccup and Toothless find us a way out. See if we can beat them."

You quickly discovered the cave was a single room with no other entrances or exits than up, which was blocked. The room was smaller than the Great Hall but larger than two, maybe three, houses side by side. You sighed, frustrated, and stared at the ceiling.

First method: Snotlout and the twins.

"(D/N), (fire blast)!" you commanded, leaning against the wall while pointing to the ceiling on the opposite side.

(D/N) did as told and shot once at the ceiling. Some of the ice crumbled, but nothing too dangerous fell.

"Try again." More snow and small pieces of ice fell. You smiled, dusting a light layer of snow out of your hair. "Again. Again. Again."

The last shot shook the walls and floor and a large pile suddenly fell to the floor. (D/N) curled you against her for protection, waiting until she knew it was safe before releasing you.

"Thanks, girl." You carefully studied the ceiling. (D/N) blasted through quite a few feet. You could easily see the light making its way through the cave. Rather than the dim light you started with, you could easily see the entire cave. "Well, at least we did something. Right?"

You wondered if you'd make it through another blast or two when you heard shouting. "(N/ N)?" someone called, but hardly understandable.

"Hiccup? I'm down here!" you shouted. The sound bounced back, making you flinch.

"I no--c--" the second word was hard to make out, but you assumed the word  _noticed_ was used. "

"So, don't just stand there. Get me out of here!" you demanded, winced as your shouts echoed.

"I'm trying!" you faintly heard his reply. "Step back!"

You quickly shuffled back into the wall. (D/N) shielded you with her wing. You heard Hiccup's muffled voice, but couldn't make it out. Then there was a storm of four plasma blasts and a rain a snow and ice.

"(Y/ N)!" you heard, clearly.

You walked out from under (D/N)'s wing and under the hole in the roof of the cave. "Hiccup!"

"Step back. I'm gonna make the hole wider for (D/N) and you to fly out of."

You nodded, "Okay," and ran back to the far side of the small cave.

Toothless quickly widened the hole and stepped back for (D/N) to fly you to safety.

You raced back to Berk, pushing through the raging flurries. By the time you both made it to the Great Hall, you were freezing.

It was so cold, you and Hiccup hurried to shut the giant Great Hall door and ran to the nearest fire.

"Hiccup! (N/ N)!" Astrid exclaimed. "What were you doing out there?"

"I wanted to take one last lap around the island before the storm hit," you admitted. "I was halfway done when the storm came, so I just started to race home over the island when Hiccup came and I got knocked off of (D/N)."

"Oh my gods, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda got stuck in a small cave, but Hiccup got me out before I froze to death."

"Nonsense, (N/ N), you did most of the work," Hiccup denied.

"Don't be so modest, son," Stoick said, patting his son on the back. "I'm glad you both made it in time. The storm's just going to worse."

"Thanks, chief. But I really only have your son to thank for me making it back in time. He saved my life."

Hiccup blushed, despite having been used to such attention. "Let's just call it even. You saved my life last week, I saved your life today."

You nodded. "Sounds fair. Nevertheless, thank you, Hic."

He blushed again, "You're welcome, (N/N)."

Stoick laughed loudly before patting his son's back once more and walking off.

"So, Hic, what's got you blushing so much?" teased Astrid.

"Astrid!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
